Hades
Hades is the main villain from Hercules. He played Mr. Tweedy in Human Run He is Mrs. Tweedy's husband He played Bib Fortuna in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He played Kai in Kung Fu Outback 3 He is a Evil Yak He played Shere Khan in The Ohana Book He is a tiger He played Two-Face in Batman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a deformed villain He played Sykes in Kimba and Company (Thomas O'Malley Version) He is a man He played Darkseid In Superman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is an alien warlord He played the Magic Mirror in Eilonwy White and the Seven Animals He is a mirror He played Undertow (Larger Size) in The Little Arabian Princess 2: Return to the Sea He is a shark He played Dr. Facilier in The Princess and the Bear He is a voodoo magician He played Captain Hook in Taran Pan He is a pirate He played Professor Screweyes in We're Back! An Animal's Story (TheMichaelCityMaker Version) He is a circus professor He played Alyosius O'Hare in The Cat (The Lorax; 2012) He is a mayor He played Prince John in Mushu Hood He is a maneless lion He played Professor Ratigan in The Great Robot Detective He is a rat He played Sa'Luk in Hiccupladdin 3: The King of Thieves and Chrisladdin 3: The King of Thieves He is a thief He played Clavius in The Lioness Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (aka The Swan Princess 2: Escape from castle mountain) He is a sorcerer He played Rasputin in Pocastasia He is an evil monk He played Firelord Azulon in Avatar The Last Airbender Coolzdane Style He is a ruler of the Fire Nation He played Scar in the Olympius King and the Russian King He is an evil lion In Dimitriladdin and Dimitriladdin 2: The Return of Hades He is a sorcerer He played Pirate with a hot water kettle in Kimiko Pan He is a pirate with a hot water kettle He played Vlad Vladikoff in Sulley Hears a Who! He Is A Vulture He played Thrax in Mike Jones He is a Virus He played the Clown in The Brave Little Fox He is a clown He played Banzai in The Watterson King He is a Hyena He played Yosemite Sam in Who Framed Devon and Cornwall the Dragons He is a cowboy He played SkyTrain Mark I #109 * He is a non-playable He played SkyTrain Mark I #126 * He is a playable with Pop Roberts He played SkyTrain Mark I #130 * He is a crows nest He played Zylpheeza in Disney Sentai GoGoV He is the Wind Demon, The Older Brother of Cobolda, Denus and Salamandes, and the Eldest Son of Grand Witch Grandiene. He Played the Grand Duke Of Owls in Herc-a-Doodle He is the Duke of Owls who hates Chanticleer and the Sun He played the Sheriff of Nottingham in ??? He is a wolf He Player John Silver in Treasure Greek Portrayals: * In Darienucules he is played by Neflite. * In Brockcules He is Played by Archie * In Alvincules he is played by Uncle Harry. * In Hercules spoof for 399Movies he is played by Dr. Z. * In Hercules for Chris1702 he is played by Anubis. * In Baltcules Played by Steele * In Dodgercules Played by Scarface * In Todcules Played by Farley Fox * In Daffycules Played by Negaduck * In Trampcules Played by Carface * In Simbacules Played by Scar * In Dannycules Played by Cat R. Waul * In Jascules Played by Jean-Claude * In Rincules Played by Shao Kahn * In Kai-Lancules Played by Sheldton J. Plankton * In Kovucules Played by Dagnino * In Petercules Played by Captain Hook * In Skunkules Played by Shere Khan * In Mickey Mouse (Hercules) Played by Pete * In Orinocules Played by Maximus I.Q. * In Kimikules Played by Venom (from The Spectacular Spider-Man) * In King Juliencules Played by Karl * In Hercules spoof for 170Movies he is played by Zirconia. * In Roncules he is played by Drew Theodore P.Lipsky drakken. * In Toricules He is Played by The Boss Category:Hercules Characters